Unfaithful
by Umbrasword
Summary: Moody x Tonks. One night, unable to sleep, Tonks finds herself in an affair that tears her apart. Rated M for sexual content and some swearing. Flames are welcomed, as they make me giggle.


It was wrong. It was immoral. But damn it, it was so intoxicating.

Tonks slipped out of the bedroom and held her breath, walking on her toes to keep quiet. Remus was a light sleeper, so sneaking out was a feat Tonks was surprised she could even accomplish. She closed the door, closing her eyes to avoid seeing the werewolf that slept so trustingly in her bed.

She hated hurting Remus like this. He deserved better! He deserved someone like Sirius. Gay, yes, but Tonks understood their relationship better than anyone who was their friend. A friend who transcended friendship.

But that wasn't the purpose of tonight, so Tonks clutched her bathrobe closer to her neck and pushed it out of her mind. Her bare feet moved with uneasy purpose down the hall and to another door. She pointed her wand and whispered a small spell. A small click brought a half smile to her lips and she pushed the door open.

It didn't budge. Odd.

Tonks lifted her wand, then placed her free hand against her forehead, grunting in frustration. It was a _pull_ door... not a push.

"Lord I'm dense..." she whispered to herself, taking the handle and pulling the door open.

The room was dark, save a few beams of light from the moonlit window. It washed across the bed , illuminating the large lumpy bundle beneath the blankets.

Tonks shrugged off her robe and tip toed to the bed and chewed her lip nervously. She lifted the blankets and crawled into the bed.

"...Moody... you awake?"

"I am now..."

Moody sat up, glancing down at Tonks and sighed.

"I really doubt you had a nightmare, Nymphadora. What are you doing here?"

"Don't CALL me that!" Tonks hissed, slapping his arm lightly. "T-O-N-K-S. Not Nymphodora."

"Alright, alright..." Moody said, shifting to the side to allow Tonks more room. "...You shouldn't be here... We're betraying Lupin's trust enough as it is..."

Tonks closed her eyes, resting her head on Moody's chest.

"I know... but I can't help it..." she said. "I miss you..."

"You told me no all those years ago, 'Dora..." Moody said. "And once I came to grips, you're back. I don't know how to take this..."

Tonks crawled up, kissing his lips gently.

"I don' know... maybe I'm just immature..." she said. "But I don't want this to end..."

Moody sighed and placed his hands on her hips, kissing back.

"There's only so much I can take... before this has to stop... you know that, Nymphadora..."

Tonks nodded and swung her leg up slowly around his waist, settling on top of him and kissing his lips and chin gently.

There were no more words exchanged between the two as they came together. Tonks arched her back as Moody guided his hands across her body, tracing her curves with his touch.

Tonks shivered under his fingertips, her short hair turning red to match her face. She felt herself wanting to say it, to tell the older Auror that she loved him, but she knew that she couldn't. Moody wouldn't hear it, even if he felt the same way she did. Moody favored his honor to his friends more than his own feelings, and telling his friend's wife that he loved her was too much. Hell... this affair was too much.

They came together in passion, barely making a noise as their bodies rocked together in lust and need. Hands shook, lips parted and were soaked with each other's tongues. When the feeling was too much, they tried desperately in vain to swallow their moans.

After a moment in the afterglow, Tonks stood slowly and planted a kiss on Moody's lips.

"...Night..." she whispered.

Moody didn't answer. He never did.

Tonks wrapped herself in her bathrobe and crept back to the bedroom she shared with Remus, slipping in the bathroom to wash up. To cover up her absence, she flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. She slipped into bed and kissed Remus gently before curling up and trying to fall asleep.

Remus opened his eyes slowly and turned his head slightly.

"...Good night, darling..." he said slowly before laying his head back down. His eyes closed and the room was as still as it was before.


End file.
